


Hotcakes

by TamSkylark



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamSkylark/pseuds/TamSkylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El pedido fue: Steve despertando a Bucky y ayudándolo a rehacer su vida.<br/>No se si esto es a lo que te referías, pero me esforcé mucho, espero que te guste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotcakes

**Author's Note:**

> Lamento si tiene faltas de ortografía T3T

Steve no tomó bien la decisión de Bucky, le parecía injusto que tuviera que pagar por cosas que tal vez cometió pero no fueron su culpa, así que busco la forma de ayudarlo a recuperar su vida.

 

Varios meses después de congelarse Bucky despierta para encontrarse con el rostro esperanzado de Steve, T’Challa, algunos médicos y Wanda. Aun desorientado los médicos le realizan varios exámenes para verificar su salud y al  terminar lo mueven a una pequeña habitación de paredes blancas donde espera. Un momento después entra Wanda, sonriéndole un poco nerviosa, seguida de Steve quien le sacude efusivamente y le dice con un tono emocionado —Wanda te ayudará Buck, no tendrás que congelarte de nuevo— mira a Wanda para pedir apoyo y la chica responde lo más segura que puede —No voy a poder quitar los malos recuerdos pero puedo ayudar un poco— Bucky aceptó con algo de duda, no tenía nada que perder.

Los siguientes días los pasaron hurgando en la mente de Bucky, no fueron días  buenos para nadie, Wanda tuvo que tratar con los recuerdos del Soldado del invierno que la dejaban anímicamente exhausta y a Bucky lo hacía sentir culpable obligar a la niña a  pasar por eso.

Al terminar las “sesiones de terapia”, como lo denominaron, lograron que le dieran el alta; pero tendría que estar vigilado por un tiempo.

Ahora se encuentra viviendo con Steve en su departamento del cual no ha salido desde que se mudó ahí, Wanda lo ha visitado varias veces acompañada de Visión y Sam lo visita para hablar sobre traumas post guerra o cosas así; por lo que no ha estado totalmente incomunicado del exterior, pero hoy tuvo el impulso de salir. Steve le dijo que es bueno iniciar el día con un poco de ejercicio así que decidió intentarlo, lleva pantalones de chándal, una playera blanca, su cabello sujeto en una coleta baja y un reproductor de música.

Son las 4:00 A.M. cuando sale del departamento, no hay gente corriendo apurada, ni tráfico; es solo él y los gatos callejeros que buscan comida en la basura. Dio un par de vueltas a velocidad normal, disfrutando de salir sin preocupaciones, pensando un poco en el futuro y lo que será de él; no puede seguir viviendo a costa de Steve.

Cuando termina su recorrido camina despacio al departamento, según el pequeño reproductor son las 6:00 A.M. Ya hay un poco de gente en las calles dirigiéndose a su trabajo. Se le ocurre algo a última hora, antes de llegar se desvía a una tienda abierta 24/7 y sale con harina, leche y un frasco de nutella en una bolsa de plástico.  Camina pensando que Steve aun esta dormido y podrá preparar el desayuno para ambos. Cuando Steve sale a misiones y no alcanza a despedirse deja el desayuno preparado para él con alguna nota rápida “Regreso pronto” “Hay leche en el refri” “No me extrañes mucho” algo asi. Tal vez para que no se sienta abandonado al despertar o solo para molestarlo, de todas formas le gusta el detalle así que guarda las pequeñas notas; pero eso nunca se lo dirá a Steve. 

 

El no había aceptado ninguna misión por que aun no se sentía preparado. Tiene poco de haberse recuperado y aunque le ofrecieron ir en algunas de bajo riesgo, por presión de Steve (porque nadie quiere estar mal con el Capitán América), no las aceptó.

Cuando llega al departamento todo sigue apagado por lo que entra en silencio hasta la cocina deja la bolsa sobre la mesa y sube a su cuarto a toma una ducha rápida. Regresa a la cocina cambiado, con una sudadera roja y pants negro, para empezar con el desayuno. Saca un par de recipientes unas cucharas y toma la caja de harina para leer las instrucciones.

 

Steve despierta por un delicioso aroma que hace rugir  su estómago. Se levanta de la cama en boxers tomando solo una bata para cubrirse y baja a la cocina siguiendo el aroma. Encuentra a Bucky frente a la estufa, hay varias vasijas sucias en la barra, cucharas, un poco de harina regada, un bote de mantequilla con una cuchara dentro y uno de nutella cerrado en la mesa. 

—Huele delicioso— Steve dice apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, Bucky lo mira por el rabillo del ojo pero  de inmediato regresa su atención a la estufa. 

—Hotcakes, creí que te gustarian— saca el sartén del fuego y pone el hotcake en un plato con el resto — siéntate ya casi termino.

—¿Estamos celebrando algo? Normalmente tengo que obligarte a comer conmigo— dice Steve con reproche 

—No seas dramático Steve, solo es el desayuno— sonríe y se gira a la estufa para poner otro hotcake al fuego. Después de un corto silencio continua —Ya es hora de seguir con mi vida— Steve se ríe y entra en la cocina apoyándose en la mesa detrás de Bucky —Nunca pensé que tu vida fuera prepararme el desayuno Buck—bromea ganándose un bufido del otro.

—Steve, esto es serio. Y el desayuno es un plus solo por esta vez; a lo que me refiero es... que quiero regresar al campo de batalla.Ya sabes aceptar algunas misiones — Steve se acercó quedando detrás de Bucky que ya no presta atención a lo que cocina.

—Sabes que te apoyare en cualquier decisión que tomes— aprieta las manos en puños aguantando las ganas de abrazarlo y consolarlo— Y más si implica que me prepararas el desayuno— termina en broma para aligerar un poco el ambiente. 

—¿Crees que estoy listo? Es decir, ¿que pasa si algo sale mal? ¿Y si Wanda no pudo  arreglar todo lo que había en mi cabeza? ¿y si vuelven a controlarme?—  Steve puede ver como tiembla levemente mientras habla, no sabe si de miedo o de coraje pero es la señal que necesita para acercarse. Con cuidado de no asustarlo, para evitar que tire el sarten con su contenido caliente sobre ellos, le abraza por la espalda deslizando sus brazos por su cintura y apretandolo. Siente cómo el cuerpo de Bucky se tensa por la sorpresa y luego se relaja en sus brazos.

—Tranquilo, si eso pasa voy a estar contigo— Bucky le interrumpe antes de que termine la frase —hasta el final de la línea? —Steve no puede evitar reír —Si, hasta el final de la línea— termina divertido. 

—algun dia olvidaras eso?—Bucky contesta en tono juguetón. Steve le responde en el mismo tono—no lo creo, algún día lo grabare para ti en un anillo— su voz suena feliz y le da un pequeño beso en el cuello, bucky sonríe y se sonroja ante la idea y lo que está insinuando Steve —Punk—es lo único que puede decir por el nudo en su garganta.

—Jerk— es la respuesta que obtiene y la única que necesita.

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Bonus*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Para cuando se dan cuenta la cocina está llena de humo —¡Se quema el Hotcake!— Grita Bucky y empuja a Steve para poder quitar el sartén del fuego, pero ya es demasiado tarde, solo queda una masa negra imposible de comer.

Steve corre a abrir las ventanas, toma una pequeña toalla de la mesa y empieza a abanicar, para que salga el humo de la cocina —Bueno, aun podemos comer el resto—  dejó la toalla donde la encontró y tomó el plato con hotcakes y la nutella —Te espero en la sala, no olvides la leche— le guiña un ojo y sale de la cocina. Bucky deja el sartén en el lavabo, toma la leche del refri y sigue Steve con una mirada depredadora.

**Author's Note:**

> :) la imagen no es mia


End file.
